New Traditions
by SorasKey
Summary: ..::Lets make this year different::..


**New Traditions**

_..Lets Make This Year Different.._

"Naminé, stop, you're going to hurt yourself."

Instead I continued to reach further up, gripping on to the stool for stability. My arms were being scratched through the warm fabric of my sweater by the tough bristles of green. I looked to see all the ornaments were shaking, threatening to fall. They glistened in the light of the nearby lamp, almost dancing off their branches. The tinsel glimmered silver and gold, complimenting the tiny lights.

"You're going to fall and blame me for ruining the tree when I was the one to tell you to do that first!"

I took a deep breath, taking in the scent of peppermint canes and cinnamon candles, trying to concentrate. Just a little further...

"Ahh!" I couldn't land on the tree. We worked so hard on it. It was so beautiful and innocent, standing in the corner so still. If I ruined the tree then we'd have to start all over again. And we wouldn't finish in time to watch the movie tonight that we did every year. We always baked cookies in the morning, went out for lunch, and came back to set up the tree. It was tradition. Then we would end the day snuggled up in blankets and watch a Christmas movie. I saw every year's memories flash through my eyes, tree after tree, mishap after mishap, as I fell forward.

Of a sudden I felt warm hands on my waist, keeping me still. I looked down to see sparkling blue eyes, opened wide in worry. His blonde hair hung down in his face. The soft spikes in disarray from him constantly raking his hands through it when he got nervous. From this angle the light hit the flour on his face and made him almost glow.

With his assistance I sat down on the stool I was on. That was close.

"See what happens." He smirked at me. I probably looked like a child, being so excited. Then I was brought down to earth, realizing I really was just a child, and I couldn't do this without his help. He was such a good friend.

I wiped my hand across his face, trying to get rid of the flour. I needed to distract myself from wallowing in self-pity. All over a tree.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I didn't get that all off." He wiped at his face, looking down. His tan face grew red in embarrassment. I followed his gaze to realize how close we actually were. I was sitting on the stool almost straddling him. I immediately averted my eyes to the intricate glass star I was holding. The light reflected off it making it glitter. Oh yea... that needed to go up.

"Umm... can you put the star on?" I looked back up to his face, connecting our eyes once more. It seemed as if he was even closer now. I could smell his cologne. It tickled my nose, causing me to smile.

"Of course." He took the star from me, looking back expectantly.

"What?" I asked, confused. I was still focused on the cute way he tilted his head.

"I need to use that." He gestured to the stool. Needless to say, I blushed in embarrassment before leaping off the stool.

"Sorry." I murmured, watching him expertly balance on the stool and delicately place the star in its rightful place. I smiled in awe as he leapt off the stool and landed next to me.

"Doesn't it look nice?" He still had that embarrassed red color splashed on his face.

"It looks perfect." I watched his eyes trace over the tree. The pure joy it gave him was enough for me. His eyes just twinkled in the light.

Time went by so easily with him and I lost myself as we packed up the countless ornament boxes and collapsed on the couch. We were bundled up in our usual blankets, the fire was blazing in the opposite corner, and we were full of cookies, it was like we really were kids again. I watched as our favorite characters laughed and danced on the screen, thinking about past Christmases. It was always the same. Always just so.

Soon I found my eye lids drooping. I slowly let my body relax fully and lean onto my blonde companion. He tensed up at first before realizing how tired I was and wrapped his arm around me. He was so warm. How I never noticed these feelings before, I will never know, but all that mattered was that I did now. And he was driving me crazy.

"Roxas?" I buried my face into his shoulder, cherishing the closeness.

"Hmm?" He turned his face to look at me. Our eyes once again locked and my mouth was slightly agape.

"Nothing. Just forget it." I was too nervous to say anything I felt and remained quiet.

"Ok then." He smiled and returned his gaze to the television. He could be so clueless sometimes. I turned my head to the window. It was silently snowing out there in the cold. I loved the snow. Maybe I could convince Roxas here to go outside with me tomorrow…

**~*~*~*~**

"Naminé? Naminé." I slowly opened my eyes to be met with bright blue ones. I must've fallen asleep. "It's time to go to bed." I glanced up to the giant clock hanging on the wall. Its face read ten o'clock, but it felt much later. I sat up with his assistance before yawning and stretching my relaxed arms. "Come on." He pulled me up to a standing position and guided me towards my room. I subconsciously closed my eyes and leaned on him once more as we walked. "Tired, huh?" Roxas tightened his grip on my arm as to keep me upright. I just nodded into his shoulder.

We steadily made it up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I heard Roxas open the door and I turned to go in when I was twisted back to face him. I opened my eyes once more to catch a glimpse of Roxas closing his and leaning closer. Once again I could smell his cologne and blushed from the closeness. Before I could tell what was happening I felt a slight pressure to my lips. In a second it was gone and I was once again staring into Roxas' shining blue eyes.

"What was that?" I spoke softly, bringing my fingers to my lips. It didn't seem to match the warmth Roxas provided just now. I was suddenly much more awake.

"Look up." How could I forget I hung this famous green plant around the house? Mistletoe was the epitome of Christmas love and cheer. I looked back down to finally see how nervous Roxas looked. "I'm sorry if that was inappropriate. Just spur of the moment! You looked so cute and innocent, I couldn't stop myself and I'm so-so sorry--"

I couldn't let him go on like this anymore. This is what I had been waiting for all evening. So I stood up as tall as I could, placed my hands on his broad shoulders for support, and kissed my best friend.

This had to have been the best Christmas yet. Maybe we can make this a tradition too.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Unfortunately.

I wrote this for **startscribbling12** and **chibixbabe**. This is my audition for the studio they are starting, so I hope you two like it and I would love to be part of this great opportunity! I worked super hard and would hopefully get to write some more. :)

This was supposed to be Roxas and Naminé getting ready for the holidays. If I'm ever bored and I get lots of reviews, I may write little oneshots based off this. Since you guys don't know any of their background being friends or even what happened that day (and who's house they're at), you may like it. I hope so.

_So for any of you reading this, don't be afraid to review! I'd love the feedback :)_


End file.
